Waiting
by Latent Lullaby
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are separated, and Inuyasha decides to wait for her. Just a little oneshot about an experience in that time. Not as dopey as it sounds! Inukag


Zeldagurl

Waiting

Authors note: Well, this was actually almost typed for a long time, but it was on my friend's computer, and I finally decided to update it just now. I hope you guys like it, it's a little different than what I usually do, because I wrote it over a period of time rather than in just one day. It's also in first person, which I don't usually do.

Let me know if you like it, kay? Again, Fan art is welcome! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

(Begin)

I'm not gonna be eloquent and spout poems about my sadness waiting for her; though I've been so lonely sometimes that the thought has entered my head once or twice. I guess that I'm just past that point; waiting five hundred years for her.

I'll be frank and to the point; she was taken away from me when we found the last jewel shard, after we had beaten Naraku. She had just put them together, after Sango and Miroku had left to settle down. Over my journey with her, I guess I changed my mind about a lot of things. Some were important, and some weren't.

But the main thing that I wanted now; was maybe the chance to become human, to be able to marry Kagome peacefully. The thing that made my mind up was the love that had been festering in this hanyou heart of mine.

But we lost each other that day… After she had made the jewel whole again, her body began to disappear. I didn't notice at first, but then, as I took her hand, my grip went right through her. We both cried out, reaching for each other in frantic haste. The only words I was able to say was,

"Wait for me." No, I didn't confess what I really needed to confess, I asked for her to wait for me. I kicked myself for that remark constantly in my life; cursing my mind for not doing it right. But it didn't matter now; she had tearfully nodded and then disappeared.

So since then, I've waited for her, as she promised she'd waited for me.

I got up, holding my head in my hands to clear my mind from sleep. Yeah, nowadays I wore boxers around my house; I found them just as comfortable as my old haori, which I kept in a plastic clothing bag for another time. Of course, if I went outside, I wore jeans and a coat with a T-shirt usually hiding beneath. I didn't go out much, seeing as I didn't like the youkai charm that I had to wear to hide my ears and stuff.

I was a cop, a special kind of cop that was called on when there were dangerous situations that only a hanyou could handle. They rarely called me, but when they did, I was ready to go. It kind of reminded me of the old days, when I would save kagome from almost certain death.

Call me an addict, but I love the feeling I get from it.

I was going out today, for a specific reason, I got dressed, tying my white hair back and putting a baseball cap over my ears. I preferred this way, rather than the charm that shippo gave me. No… For now, I would have to look like myself, slightly.

I emerged from my house, walking swiftly to wacdonalds, where I knew an 11-year-old kagome would be meeting with her friends. It was near my house, like most of the places kagome went, I made sure that I was near.

But as I went in the store and ordered a burger, (Best thing created since ramen!) I realized that Kagome's friends were there at their usual booth, but she wasn't. I sat down in the next closest booth, and ate my meal, while using my ears to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Poor kagome…" One of them said. What could possibly be wrong? I tensed in my seat.

"I don't know why that bully picks on her, Sasuke never leaves her alone." So there was a bully huh?

I kept myself from growling and squeezing the life out of my poor coke. (I'm sorry, I had to make Inuyasha like coke, since when has he ever liked anything sweet like Pepsi anyway?)

"I think she went home after he tripped her and kicked her."

"It's horrible, especially since her father just died a few days ago."

Her father had died? I had never known her to have a father. I imagined that he had died, or left or something, but I had never understood how she felt about it. She never usually talked about him when she was with me.

"He made fun of her father at recess, and she ran to the teacher crying."

What kind of a bastard would…!

Hell, no one was going to abuse kagome like that, especially when she was only eleven, it was horrible to think about MY kagome being hurt.

I got up, throwing my garbage away and leaving the restaurant. I stomped to where I knew the higurashi shrine was, and began climbing up the stairs. I sniffed for her scent…

It was all over this place, but it seemed as old as this morning, but there was another trail of her scent that seemed a bit more recent, leading away into the forest that was just a little ways away.

It was the fresh scent of tears; I would have known the smell anywhere. Just thinking about her crying still gave me the most uncomfortable feeling in my gut.

Okay, so she's an eleven-year-old, I'm not a pedophile or anything, the only reason things were like this was because I had to wait for her to grow up.

I entered the park, noticing that it seemed very empty that day, but I could smell the tears even stronger from where I was now than from the shrine. I followed my nose, and I began to hear the noises of a young upset kagome, obviously something I should be careful with… Since I had learned my lesson from when she was still with me.

And then I saw her, sitting on a bench, all alone. My heart stopped, like it did every time I saw her. It was hard to describe, seeing her sitting there like that, still a child in so many ways. I was almost scared of her, how she might react when she saw a strange man sit down next to her and console her.

Hah, the great Inuyasha? Scared? Any of my old friends would have laughed if they had heard my solid confession of how I was feeling. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of myself, kagome was in pain, whether or not it was emotional, I still had to see what I could do to help.

I approached her, using all of my heightened senses to track her movements. I sat down next to her, looking down at my feet, at a loss for what I could possibly say.

'_Hi! I'm the man who fell in love with you 500 years ago when you freed me from the tree on your shrine! I'm waiting for you to grow up so that I can kiss you and marry you and have kids with you! By the way, I'm half demon, does that bother you?'_

Yeah, I scoffed to myself, if I told her that I would only end up scaring her out of her wits. But I knew I had to do something…

"Hey…" I said roughly, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

"Hmm…?" She wiped her eyes like a little child and looked over at me.

"I guess you're having a rough day, huh?" I had never been any good with kids, and I didn't want to make her even more upset than she was, so I decided to take it slow.

"Yeah…" She nodded, I could tell that she was still crying; I wanted to do anything that would possibly make her stop.

"I know how ya feel." I sighed; if anyone knew the meaning of a "rough day" It probably would have been me.

"Do I know you from somewhere…?" She peered at me, still wiping her eyes on her sleeves. I froze and felt my heart begin to pump faster.

'_YES! YES, kagome you DO! You loved me, and I loved you! If only I could tell you!'_

"No, I don't think so." I said simply, although I was screaming at myself inside.

"I think I remember you, from my dreams, or something…" She sighed…

"It's stupid anyway; you shouldn't waste your time listening to me." What she said had shocked me to the bone, could she possibly have been dreaming about me? Maybe somehow the big cheese up in heaven was looking out for me after all…

"N-no, go ahead, I've got the time to listen." I shakily responded. She scrunched her little face up and looked at me, trying hard to describe something, I gathered.

"When daddy died, I began having these dreams… I saw me, and I was a whole lot bigger than I am now. And I saw you, but you were different… You had dog ears, and wore a big red coat." I smiled and closed my eyes, as I remembered those beautiful days.

"Sounds like quite a dream missy (squeeee! . He said missy! ; drools on keyboard;;)." I avoided her warm brown eyes, although I wanted so much just to look in them, just for once. It would have made my day for a month or so, but I knew that I couldn't bring myself to.

"Yeah… I guess I am crazy like he says" She muttered, I didn't know how to deal with this, kagome had almost never been sad around me before. If she was, she would work it out on her own.

"You're not crazy."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

I could tell that there was a rainstorm brewing above us, there had been for a little while. But I chose to not acknowledge it while trying to calm her down. If it started raining, it would make this worse for the both of us. Who likes the smell of wet dog anyway?

"So what's been bothering you?" Maybe she would trust me, I hoped above hope.

"Well…" She looked at me for a moment and then looked down at her little feet.

"There's this bully at school, Sasuke is a big Meany to me. He calls me all kind of names, trips me in front of everyone else. And he makes fun of my daddy now that he's dead." She began to cry again, sobbing at the mention of her father I suppose. I looked down at her ankle, it was red and scraped, and the little dress that she wore was dirty, probably from her falling on the ground.

I was angry; kagome didn't deserve this! All of the wonderful things she would do in the future were things of kindness and mercy. Like a beautiful angel from above.

But then again, there was that old philosophy, one who does not know pain, can never understand it. I pondered what I wanted to do, would it be safe? Would she yell for the police and accuse me of trying to rape her? I really hoped not.

"It's okay." I wrapped my arms around her loosely and hugged her, getting close enough to absorb some of her wonderful, intoxicating scent.

And instead of reacting the way I had expected her to, she did something that quite surprised me. She turned and cried into my chest, completely bawling, as the rain began to come down.

How was I going to do this? It wasn't like I could just show up on her doorstep, holding her, while her mother gawked in horror. But I couldn't just let her sit in the rain like this… My macho instincts began to act up, as I thought about how I should protect her at all times, even from things like rain.

"Listen…" I whispered into her ear, running my hands through her hair and smiling softly.

"Don't you worry about Sasuke; he'll leave you alone tomorrow on. Just go home, and be happy, okay?"

She looked up at me in wonder, her beautiful eyes drawing mine to hers. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her deeply right then, to comfort her and hold her to me, never letting her go.

But I didn't; I got up and set her down on her feet, giving her a soft smile before I pushed her in the direction of the shrine. I took a sniff and registered the slight scent of that bastard Sasuke, saving it for later use.

I turned to go, walking slowly, further into the park. But then I felt a small hand slip into mine and squeeze it.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper before turning back toward her shrine. I looked after her, smiling, falling in love with her all over again, if it was possible to love her more than I already did.

Now, I guessed it was time to take care of business, and to keep my… little promise.

(interlude)

I crouched on the part of the roof where I knew the sasuke boy to be underneath, probably sleeping… hmm, Oh well, I didn't care if I scared him shitless. He deserved worse; much, much worse for what he had done to Kagome.

I swung down as quietly as I possibly could, sliding open the window and landing silently, like an expert gymnastics champion. Glancing over at the boy, who was sleeping, I grinned evilly and rubbed my hands together. Checking myself to make sure I was as scary as I possibly could look, in order to scare that little brat into submission.

The Haori was on, the hair was ruffled, the mouth was foaming (courtesy of toothpaste), claws were out, and I prepared to put the most crazy, outrageous and psychotic grin on my face that I could possibly manage. Heh, that kid would automatically wet himself if I had anything to do with it.

I shook the kid awake and growled deeply, turning him so that he faced me as he awoke. The little shrimp's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking a second to focus on me and his surroundings.

"Wha-Wha! What's going on!" As soon as he realized that I was a demon, ferociously glaring at him and foaming at the mouth, he pushed himself backwards toward the wall; apparently trying to put himself as far away from me as he possibly could.

"Hey kid…" I growled, making one of my eyes twitch to add to the effect.

"I heard that you like teasing girls, is that right…?" I wrenched out one of my clawed hands to grab a hold of him and made my grip as tight as it could possibly be.

"N-no, no I d-d-don't…. I won't do it a-anymore! I promise!" He shook beneath me and I raised an eyebrow, well that was easy… I guess I'm a better actor than I thought I was.

"I'm just gonna let you know that if you tease another girl, you'll be getting another visit from me… and I won't be as nice as I was tonight." I smirked maniacally and let go of the kid.

With my hanyou hearing I heard pounding foot steps coming from another bedroom, I assumed it was his parents, so I made as quickly as I could to the window. And giving the boy one last glare, I leapt out of it, and took to the skies (by way of leaping off of buildings) towards my house…

Mission accomplished.

(Interlude, 11 years later)

It was March of kagome's sixteenth year; I waited inside the well house, leaning against the door with the patience of a sage. It was around this time that kagome had been sent back, and I was sure that today was the day.

I had woken up that morning from barely sleeping the night before, feeling a fire within my very soul lit back up at the thought of being able to see her, kiss her, and love her.

I was dressed in my usual assortment of clothes and I watched with well with unrelenting (Big words, I know, school does a half demon good) intensity. Waiting, as I had waited for the last five hundred years without her. Without her touch, her smile, and everything else I loved about her; it had seemed like a thousand years…

I straightened as I saw the well light up with that familiar blue light, and began to smell her heavenly scent. Oh god… I had missed that scent so much…

I also smelt her tears, confirming my suspicions that this was the right time for me to appear. My heart began to beat faster in nervous anticipation. She climbed slowly up the ladder, sniffling and breathing hard, I moved myself to the front of the well just in time to see her set her hands on the lip of it. Her head was down, she didn't see me, and so I placed both of my clawed hands, shakily, very unsteadily, on top of her pale ones.

She looked at those hands, as I took them slowly, and lifted her out of the well. All of the things I had planned that I was going to say flew from my mind as I took a deep breath taking one of her hands and bringing it up to my cheek, closing my eyes as I felt hers look upon me.

Oh god, I loved her so much, I was trembling.

"Inuyasha..?" She said quietly, almost in disbelief.

"I waited for you." I said simply, opening my eyes and looking into her brown orbs that almost struck me silent.

She stared for a moment, realizing (I think) what I had done for her. I hope she knew, I hoped that she understood how much I loved her.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around me, and hugged me tightly, cutting off my air supply.

I was with her, and she was with me, I was ecstatic. After all of this time being without her, I wasn't alone anymore, because I was with her. And after all of this… I think that's all that mattered.


End file.
